Hello W ean
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Dean a une grande nouvelle à annoncer à une amie... mais... ça va pas vraiment se passer comme prévu...


**Bonjour bonjour**

 **31 octobre, c'est Halloween et pour cet événement, un défi a été lancé sur Défis parings fanfictions**

 **Thème : Halloween**

 **Condition : Résurrection d'un personnage mort**

 **Nombre du mots : min 666 / mas 6'666**

 **Rating T ou M**

 **Fandom libre**

 **Pairing libre**

 **Drama ou hurt/comfort**

 **publication : mardi 31 octobre avant minuit.**

 **J'ai donc choisit d'écrire un OS sur SPN**

 **avec du Destiel et avec les persos :**

 **Dean, Castiel, Sam, Crowley (un tout ti peu) et... ah ben non, je veux pas vous spoiler.**

 **Pas de spoil... (sauf si vous ne saviez pas qu'un certain perso était mort en saison 10)**

 **Rating : T (on va dire)**

 **SPN et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

On dit souvent : ceux qui sont morts doivent le rester.

Cette phrase devrait d'ailleurs même être érigée en règle absolue. C'est du moins, comme nous le verrons, ce que Dean et Castiel ont dû se dire momentanément…

* * *

Charlie Bradburry manquait à Dean. Cette femme avait été sa meilleure amie, presque sa petite sœur. Et même, la petite sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir, comme il disait pour plaisanter. Aussi, Dean s'était-il dit qu'une journée de plus à ses côtés, ce n'était pas trop demandé. Après tout, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Castiel et lui étaient en couple, officiellement, depuis quelques semaines, et ça, ça, c'était une grande nouvelle. Du genre de celles qu'on doit absolument annoncer à sa meilleure amie. Sauf que… comment faire quand celle-ci est morte ? Impossible…

Mais, impossible n'était pas un mot connu des Winchester, encore moins de Dean.

Le chasseur avait trouvé un sort qui rappellerait Charlie du Paradis pour faire descendre son âme en enfer (mauvais plan), mais il avait aussi trouvé un démon pour passer un pacte avec Sam (bon plan) pour que Charlie puisse revenir quelques heures sur Terre. Le démon, étrangement, n'avait rien demandé en échange de ce service rendu et Dean aurait dû se douter que ça ne sentait pas bon. Mais sur le moment, il était juste heureux, et c'était si rare dans sa vie.

* * *

oo00oo

Charlie était ressuscitée, devant lui, et le chasseur avait souri, heureux de revoir la jeune rousse fringuée comme un nounours. Il s'était avancé vers elle, prêt à la saluer en la serrant dans ses bras pour lui prodiguer un câlin attendu et mérité et il s'était arrêté à quelque pas de la jeune femme. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Charlie restait figée dans une position plutôt étrange, alors que pourtant Dean lui parlait. La tête dirigée vers le sol, ses cheveux roux cachant ses yeux, l'air bizarre. Dean se dit aussitôt qu'elle ressemblait à l'un de ces esprits torturés qui hantaient certains lieux. Des esprits comme ceux que Sam et lui avaient combattus et aidés à expédier dans l'au delà. Ben là, Charlie ressemblait à ça.

Le chasseur déglutit et recula de quelques pas, prêt à courir jusqu'au bunker s'il le fallait. Il scruta encore Charlie quelques instants et une main se glissant dans la sienne le fit sursauter légèrement. Il tourna la tête vivement, et se détendit quand il vit que Castiel se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Tu lui as dit pour nous ? demanda l'ange.

\- Non. J'crois qu' y a un truc qui cloche chez Charlie. Regarde-la.

Castiel regarda la rousse et fronça les sourcils. Dean n'avait pas tort.

\- Charlie, est-ce tu vas bien ? demanda Castiel et à ce moment-là, Charlie leva la tête.

La jeune rousse était si blanche, qu'elle en était presque transparente et ses yeux étaient cerclés de cernes bleus affreux.

\- Tuer l'ange, dit-elle soudain, la voix rauque, et elle se mit à avancer vers Dean et Castiel.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna l'ange, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Cours Cas'. Maintenant !

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il courut vers le bunker, Dean se précipita à sa suite, ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

\- Ok, ce truc-là reste dehors, c'est pas Charlie, annonça Dean.

\- Je crois que tu as dû faire une erreur dans la formule du sort ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Sympa, merci Cas'. Forcément, ce serait de ma faute. Elle a dit, _tuer l'ange_ , non ? Elle en a après toi, donc.

\- C'est ce qui m'a semblé. On fait quoi ?

\- Le bunker va nous protéger et on va chercher un sort pour la renvoyer d'où elle vient. On n'a pas le choix, je pense.

Dean se dirigea vers l'escalier, Castiel sur ses talons et soudain les deux hommes se figèrent. Toutes les lumières du bunker venaient de s'éteindre en même temps, plongeant l'endroit dans la pénombre. Des lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter au-dessus des portes et un bruit strident fit grimacer Dean. Sam arriva en courant en bas de l'escalier, grimaçant lui aussi à cause du bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le cadet à son grand frère ? On est attaqués ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, ouais. On est attaqués par Charlie. Enfin, c'est pas Charlie, y a un truc qui déconne et elle veut tuer Castiel.

\- Charlie ? On parle bien de notre Charlie ?

\- C'est elle, mais elle n'est pas comme on l'a connue et je crois bien qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de faire sauter les protections du bunker. Faut aller chercher les armes.

Sam cligna des yeux, analysant les paroles de son frère puis il sursauta en même temps que Dean quand la première porte du bunker s'ouvrit à la volée dans un fracas métallique.

\- Bordel de merde ! cria Dean et il détala dans le bunker avec Castiel et Dean à sa suite.

\- Mais putain, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? demanda Sam, s'armant d'un fusil chargé au gros sel dans la chambre de Dean.

\- Mais rien du tout. Je suis sûr que c'est la faute de ce démon. Il ne m'a rien demandé en échange du retour de Charlie. Il a dû me faire un sale coup bien tordu. Cas', qui est à la tête de l'Enfer en ce moment ? Crowley ou Lucifer ?

\- Je pense que ce doit être Lucifer. Il a apparemment une dent contre nous. Ou plutôt, contre moi.

\- Ah ben bravo, Merci Castiel ! grinça Dean.

Un bruit de métal qu'on frappe fit se figer les trois amis et ils écoutèrent en silence ce qui se passait. La seconde porte du bunker pourrait-elle tenir ? La réponse ne se fit pas plus attendre puisque, rapidement, celle-ci claqua dans un gros bruit sourd faisant trembler les murs.

\- Bordel ! jura Dean entre ses dents et il voulut s'élancer dans le couloir, mais Sam le retint d'une poigne ferme sur son bras.

\- Attends. On ne sait même pas contre quoi on se bat ! Et puis, tu vas quand même pas tuer Charlie, non ?

\- C'est pas Charlie, ça. T'as bien vu que c'était pas elle.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue, moi. C'est Cas' et toi qui étiez dehors. T'es sûr qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ?

\- Ah ben oui, j'en suis sûr. Elle a voulu tuer Castiel. Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

\- Ah, non, effectivement. Ceci dit, on ne sait pas pourquoi elle est comme ça. Elle est un fantôme, un démon, une goule ou un autre monstre ? Comment elle était dehors ? T'as remarqué quelque chose ?

\- Bizarre. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Les trois hommes entendirent des pas dans le couloir et Sam lâcha son frère pour braquer son arme devant lui. Castiel sortit sa lame angélique de sa manche et s'interposa entre les deux frères pour attendre Charlie, ou, ce qui semblait être Charlie.

Les pas se firent plus rapides et plus proches. Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean, puis à Castiel. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Castiel qui le lui rendit en retour, soupirant.

\- Dans 5, 4, 3, 2…, décompta Dean avant de s'arrêter parce que le silence régnait en maître dans le bunker.

Il déglutit et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement et sursauta quand il vit Charlie face à lui. La jeune rousse sourit avec une grimace mauvaise et annonça d'une voix éraillée :

\- Hellooooo Dean. Happyyyy Halloween.

Et Dean lui planta son couteau dans le torse…

* * *

… Sauf que, sa lame ne s'enfonça pas dans le corps devant lui, mais dans le manche de l'arme blanche, comme si le couteau n'était qu'un accessoire de cinéma et Charlie éclata de rire, ainsi que Sam. Dean en lâcha son arme de stupeur, recula puis il se tourna vers son frère qui riait, plié en deux.

\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête…. oh mon Dieu, c'était trop énorme ! s'extasia le cadet et Dean cligna des yeux regardant alternativement Sam et Charlie qui se bidonnaient toujours. Puis son regard s'ancra dans celui de Castiel. Un regard teinté d'incompréhension.

\- On peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Les lumières dans le bunker se rallumèrent et Crowley apparut devant Dean.

\- Je vois que la petite fête est déjà terminée, plaisanta-t-il avec le sourire.

Dean voulut s'approcher de lui pour le buter sans remords mais Castiel le retint, une main sur l'épaule.

\- Dean, dit-il simplement et le chasseur se détendit.

* * *

Dean et Castiel attendirent que Charlie et Sam aient terminé de se marrer comme des débiles et ils partirent tous ensemble avec Crowley dans la grande salle.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et Charlie lança un regard amusé à Sam avant de se mettre à rire de nouveau.

\- Vos têtes, c'était quelque chose. Elle a bien joué son rôle votre amie.

\- C'était ton idée ? grogna Dean, scrutant le démon d'un regard noir de haine.

\- Moi ? Nooon, s'indigna Crowley, mais, j'ai participé. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour faire sauter les deux portes du bunker de l'extérieur.

\- Alors qui est responsable de ce manège à la con ? s'énerva le chasseur en se levant de sa chaise.

Castiel glissa sa main dans la sienne et fit s'asseoir son compagnon, ce qui eut une fois de plus pour effet de le détendre légèrement.

\- Je vous explique. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez envie d'annoncer une grande nouvelle à votre amie rousse ici présente. J'ai accepté de libérer son âme de l'Enfer seulement à une condition. J'avais envie, Dean, que tu aies la trouille de ta vie pour Halloween. C'est réussi, non ?

\- Mais attends, je croyais que c'était Lucifer qui était à la tête de l'Enfer en ce moment ?

\- Il l'était. La semaine dernière, mais y a eu du changement récemment, il est retourné dans la cage, grâce à moi.

\- Et t'aurais pas pu nous mettre au courant, pauvre con ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas apprécié notre petite blague, s'étonna Crowley. Bon, j'vous laisse, dit-il en disparaissant après un claquement de doigts.

Dean s'énerva sur place.

\- Quel connard. Son of a bitch !

Sam et Charlie se lancèrent un regard.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Dean, on t'a déjà dit une centaine de fois qu'on était désolés, dit Sam, assis en face de son frère, qui lui faisait la tête ainsi qu'à Charlie. C'était juste une blague pour Halloween, rien de plus. Charlie va bien, je vais bien, tout va bien.

\- Abrutis, tous les deux ! s'énerva l'aîné, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- D'accord, on n'aurait pas dû monter cette histoire, mais avoue quand même que c'était d'enfer ? s'extasia la jeune rousse, un sourire géant sur la face.

Dean plissa les yeux, mauvais, puis il se détendit.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?demanda-t-il d'un ton radouci.

\- Ben, Crowley l'a demandé et on a trouvé ça assez marrant avec Sam. Et puis, il pouvait désactiver les protections du bunker et éteindre les lumières de l'intérieur, on en a profité. Alors, du coup, Castiel et toi, c'est officiel ? demanda Charlie, d'une voix douce.

\- Mmmh, maugréa Dean, jetant un regard plus tendre sur Castiel avant de revenir sur Charlie.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous. Malheureusement, les poulets, je vais pas pouvoir rester. Je dois retourner dans mon Paradis. Si tu savais comme il est génial, Dean. Je suis la reine d'un vaste pays et chef de guerre menant une grande bataille entre plusieurs royaumes. Et les nanas sont super jolies et elles me tournent toutes autour, annonça fièrement la rousse en se levant. Elle fit le tour de la table, fit la bise à Sam, à Castiel et enfin posa un baiser dans les cheveux de Dean qui après avoir grogné, se leva et serra contre lui son amie.

\- Tu viendras me voir, hein, quand tu seras au Paradis. J'ai besoin d'une dame de compagnie, maintenant que je suis reine pour l'éternité, dit Charlie avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Dean t'expliquera, termina-t-elle et elle disparut aussitôt dans un halo bleu clair.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Avoue que c'était quand même bien pensé, dit Sam, le soir, à Dean qui lui faisait toujours la tête. C'était peut-être un peu méchant, mais au final, on peut en rire maintenant.

Dean jeta un regard noir à son frère.

\- Fiche le camp de ce bunker avant que je t'envoie dehors à coups de pied au cul, soupira l'aîné. Va chercher des bonbons comme les gosses et laisse le bunker aux vrais adultes.

\- Tu veux dire, à Castiel et toi, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

Dean ouvrit un tiroir de la cuisine et tendit à son frère un sac en plastique noir, décoré d'une citrouille orange.

\- Tiens, et ne reviens que demain matin. Éclate-toi, termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et il partit pour rejoindre sa chambre ainsi que Castiel, qui l'attendait assis sur le lit, prêt à regarder un film d'horreur avec son amoureux.

Sam ouvrit le petit sac et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge quand il vit ce que le sac contenait.

Des préservatifs phosphorescents, des sous-vêtements en bonbons - éphémères, délicieux à lécher et à croquer- et une fausse carte du FBI.

Bon, son déguisement était tout trouvé. Il se racla la gorge, sourit, puis traversa le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il se changea pour enfiler un beau costard, une cravate et ressortit de la chambre pour quitter le bunker. Il entendit des rires en passant devant la porte de le chambre de Castiel et Dean et il sourit. La nuit la plus cauchemardesque de l'année, s'annonçait être belle et placée sous les auspices de l'amour, pour une fois.

Il quitta le bunker, non sans avoir vérifié qu'aucun ''vrai'' monstre ne rôdait dans les parages.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu**

 **Ps : Je suis très fière de mon super titre trouvé pour ce OS. Un joli petit jeu de mot :-)**

 **(il m'en faut peu pour être fière de moi, je sais)**

 **à tout bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**

 **oh et.. Happy Halloween**


End file.
